


Let Me Under Your Skin

by SereneCalamity



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, And he's a bit bratty, And not in the weird CATS way, Background Relationships, Boys In Love, Bucky adores Steve, Cat/Human Hybrids, In the just adorable ears and tail way thank youp, Kissing, Kitten Steve Rogers, Light Dom/sub, Like a kitten :), M/M, Or friends of friends to lovers, Pet Names, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Praise Kink, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Recreational Drug Use, Strangers to Lovers, so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: Bucky had fallen hard for the pretty blonde.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 24
Kudos: 248





	Let Me Under Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! I absolutely adore kitten hybrid AU's and I've been meaning to write one for a while, so here's my first attempt! Just something I now feel the need to add, this is not at all inspired by the movie Cats and all I imagine Steve as is his adorable pre-serum (but HEALTHY), twinky self with cute little cat ears and a fluffy tail, thaaaaanks. Shit, can you tell I'm high? On with the trash!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Nope. I own all the mistakes though, and I'll come back later to do some editing.
> 
> 21/06/2020 - Edit-ish :)

James 'Bucky' Barnes slowly leaned back into the couch and tipped back his head, pursing his lips and letting out a stream of smoke into the air above him.

He already felt nice and heavy, and that last mouthful of smoke was enough to make his head feel fuzzy.

He closed his eyes, but he didn't leave them closed for too long.

Steve Rogers always did this thing when he had something to smoke, where he wiggled his nose and scrunched the corners of his eyes and the silky ears on top of his head flickered forward, and it was absolutely adorable, and Bucky made sure he didn't miss it whenever he could.

Steve didn't share the same bong as Bucky and Sam Wilson passed around, he had a couple of joints rolled that had a specific strain which was crossed with catnip that hit him differently than normal weed did, that made his pupils dilate and his tail lazily weave around his ankles.

It also made him even more needy than usual, demanding attention and pats from his chosen person in the room.

Usually it was Sam, his roommate and best friend since they were in diapers, although sometimes Tony Stark or Natasha Romanova were chosen by the cat hybrid to curl up next to.

...And every now and then Bucky got lucky enough to be graced with his presence.

Bucky was the newest one in the group, long time friends with Natasha, but he had only transferred to NYU the beginning of this year and he was just getting to know all of her friends, which included Steve.

The kitten wasn't _shy_ exactly, like most hybrids he knew what he wanted and he wasn't afraid to go after it, but he was still careful, and a lot judgmental.

Bucky couldn't have chosen someone more bratty and adorable to fall in love with, and he didn't regret a single thing.

" _Whoo_ ," Sam let out a whistle and he grinned as he pushed himself off the ground, stumbling a little as he was on his feet for the first time in over an hour, and once he steadied himself, he grinned again and waved his phone in the air. "Riley's class is over early and he's heading back to his apartment. His _empty_ apartment. So, I'm out," but even as he was saying it, he was looking down to where Steve was curled up on his beanbag next to the arm chair. "You going to be okay, Stevie?"

"Yeah, yeah, go get laid," Steve scrunched up his nose and rolled his eyes, but then his eyelids slid happily shut as Sam reached out and stroked a hand through Steve's hair, one thumb stroking down the side of his ear in a comforting manner.

The two were best friends, practically brothers, and yet sometimes, Bucky still couldn't help himself from feeling jealousy flare in his stomach, only because he wanted to be the one touching Steve that easily.

Maybe the only one.

"I'll see you in class tomorrow, Buck," Sam called over his shoulder as he grabbed a jacket from the back of the couch which undoubtedly smelt just as strongly of weed as the rest of his clothes, and then he was heading out, leaving Bucky and Steve in the apartment, with a re-run of _RuPauls Drag Race_ playing on the TV.

Bucky couldn't stop himself from watching Steve.

The kitten hybrid was watching the TV, although only through half closed eyes and his whole body looked as though it was sinking into the big beanbag that had a fluffy cover that Steve always loved dozing on, his tail curling around his ankles, twitching every now and then.

Bucky didn't want to move, he didn't want to leave, he wanted to gather Steve into his arms and press gentle kisses across his cheek and rub his nose against his soft cheek, but he stayed where he was, letting Steve take his time, and set the pace.

It was at the end of the episode that Steve looked over at him, eyes a little bloodshot and movements slow and lazy, and his ears twitched forward as he looked at the spot on the couch beside Bucky before his eyes met the brunettes.

Bucky just watched him, hoping that he was exuding calmness and absolute willingness to cuddle and give pats.

Steve's nose wiggled and he delicately let his feet slide out from where they were tucked under him and rest on the wooden floors of his shared apartment with Sam, and then get up slowly.

He did this thing when he stretched, as though it was working its way through his body, from his toes and up through his legs and arms and he would arch his back and flick his tail and the whole thing was mesmerizing and Bucky was well aware that he was an asshole for getting at least half hard every time he watched Steve do it.

"C'mere, kitty," he couldn't help but murmur, gathering his courage and for once making the first move, and Steve blinked at him slowly, pretty lips pursed as though weighing up whether Bucky was worthy in this moment.

Bucky had literally seen Steve swipe his perfectly manicured nails at people for calling him _kitty_ , face almost feral with anger, but the first time it had slipped out of Bucky's mouth when he had been carrying a sleepy Steve to bed after the lot of them had watched _How To Train Your Dragon_ , he had just nuzzled his face further into Bucky's chest.

Steve walked over slowly, tail curled half around his waist and his left thigh and then he slipped onto the couch, a small space between himself and Bucky.

The next episode of _RuPaul_ started, a recap of Trixie Mattel's elimination—her first one, since they were watching Season 7, which stung all the same even though Bucky had watched all the shows and knew that she came back and won the whole damn thing in _All Stars_ like she deserved—and Steve kept a tiny gap between them.

Bucky gave it ten minutes before he reached out an arm and gently stroked his fingers through Steve's soft, floppy hair.

His hair is blonde and his ears and tail mainly are as well, but there's almost this pinkish tinge to them at times, that made him look even more beautiful.

Steve let out a sigh and tipped his head into the touch, and Bucky couldn't stop his smile.

"Come here," he whispered, and Steve stilled for a moment before looking at him out of the corner of his eye. "I know you want to, kitty," he added softly and Steve narrowed his eyes a little, although nowhere near as much as he probably though he would, because of the catnip-weed making everything about him a bit smoother. Steve turned his body slowly, beginning to move, and Bucky's arm fell from the back of the couch to curl around Steve's shoulders, and he easily circled it around Steve's body, gathering the smaller boy in his arm and lifting him almost clean off the couch. Steve didn't make a sound as Bucky placed Steve on his lap, arranging him so that his legs were both to one side on the couch, body turned so that he could still watch the TV if that's what he wanted. Steve didn't even pretend as though he was interested in watching TV, though, instantly falling into Bucky's chest and curling his head under Bucky's jaw. "That's it, sweetheart," Bucky's heart was so happy it felt as though it was going to beat out of his chest.

He wanted to tell Steve he was the prettiest person on the whole planet.

He wanted to leave a purple mark on his neck so that anyone who saw it knew that he was taken, that he was being looked after, that he was being loved on.

He settled for rubbing his hand up and down Steve's back, over the thin shirt he was wearing, occasionally his fingers brushing against Steve's fluffy tail.

Bucky didn't realize he'd fallen asleep until he woke up and it was dark outside, his high pretty much gone now, and Steve's tail wrapped loosely around his arm, the kitten fast asleep on his chest.

* * *

**_Come over. Bring gummy worms_ **

**_And pizza_ **

**_NO PINEAPPLE_ **

Bucky smiled as he saw the messages from Steve as he walked out of his class that afternoon, already knowing that even if he _did_ have plans, he would be cancelling them to go and spend an afternoon with Steve.

Steve who was _inviting him over_.

That had never happened before.

Bucky ordered the pizza on his way to the corner shop, where he snatched up two bags of gummy worms and another one of sour patch kids and he got an alert to his phone saying that the pizza should arrive by the time he got to Steve and Sams apartment.

Steve was there alone, and once he snatched the gummy worms out of Bucky's hand and shoved a handful into his mouth, he stepped out of the doorway, leaving a space for Bucky to pass, by way of invitation inside.

The pizza arrived five minutes later, and Bucky went and paid for it and brought it into the lounge where Steve was watching _Coco_.

Animated movies tended to be Steve's go-to, Bucky had noticed, and this time, Steve didn't settle on his beanbag, he sat down on the couch with his legs curled up underneath him as he picked up a slice of the meatlovers pizza and nibbled at it.

Once the pizza was gone, Bucky held out his arms, and Steve's cheeks went pink even though he sniffed and stuck his nose in the air and acted as though he wasn't blushing as he crawled into Bucky's lap.

"Is this okay, kitty?" Bucky asked gently as one hand went to Steve's hair, sliding through the strands and resting at the base of one of his ears, his thumb gently digging in and massaging the soft, fuzzy skin. There was a rumble from Steve before the kitten all but melted into Bucky's body. "I just want you to be happy," he added, almost like an afterthought, definitely not something he planned on saying loud enough for Steve to hear, but it seemed he did, because there was another rumble, before it settled into a steady thrum against Bucky's chest.

A _purr_.

Bucky was pretty sure this moment was the happiest he had ever been.

* * *

"Bucky," Steve sounded almost pouty as they sat opposite each other at Subway.

"Stevie," Bucky replied with a smile as he picked up his berry smoothie and took a sip.

Steve scrunched his nose and reached out to snatch the smoothie from Bucky's hand and take a long drink, even though he had insisted that he wasn't thirsty and didn't need a drink of his own.

It wasn't as though Bucky was going to call him out on it.

He liked that Steve was comfortable enough to share his drink.

He _adored_ it, in fact.

After Steve was satisfied—Bucky was pretty sure the kitten had drunk more than half of the smoothie all up—he put the drink down and settled for looking back across at Bucky with narrow eyes, beautiful ears flickered forward almost unhappily.

"Bucky," he repeated, still sounding adorably sulky. "When are you going to kiss me?"

Bucky almost choked on his mouthful of meatball sub and Steve looked pleased, smiling mischievously and wiggling around in his seat, tail curled around his lap and eye sparkling.

Once he was done nearly dying, with absolutely no help from Steve, who was just chewing on the straw in Bucky's smoothie, he cleared his throat.

"Kiss you?" Bucky managed to get out.

"And fuck me," Steve continued, looking at Bucky with big eyes, through thick eyelashes, with an _incredibly_ calm expression on his face.

All innocent and doe-eyed as though he hadn't just given Bucky a massive hard on in the middle of the fast food restaurant—which the kitten would be _well_ aware of, given his impressive sense of smell.

"I..." Bucky trailed off, blinking over at Steve, his eyes taking in the pinkish-blonde ears, the silky blonde hair swept over his forehead and his beautiful red lips that were pursed around the straw. "Soon," he mumbled.

"Promise?" Steve tipped his head to the side, looking _so pretty_ that it stole Bucky's breath away.

"Promise," Bucky squeaked out.

* * *

The first—and second—time that Bucky kissed Steve, was after he had walked with Steve, Sam and Riley back from a party at Natasha's flat.

They were all a bit tipsy, not drunk but definitely intoxicated enough that when Riley tripped over something invisible on the path, they all laughed so hard that there were tears in their eyes.

"My feet hurt," Steve whined and Sam arched an eyebrow at him, a grin on his face as he looked over at Bucky, who didn't hesitate for a _second_ before he was crouching in front of Steve and waiting for him to climb onto his back. Steve preened at the attention, practically skipping on his _hurt feet_ over to Bucky and climbing onto his back, wrapping his arms around his neck and making himself comfortable with a wiggle. "Forward march!" Steve giggled, waving one hand forward as Bucky attempted to straighten up.

It was when they got to Steve and Sam's apartment door, Sam and Riley already inside and Sam's door pointedly slammed shut, that Bucky gathered the courage.

It was just a soft kiss, short and sweet, and the kitten let out a surprised squeak before his entire face went pink.

Bucky was pulling back before Steve had properly responding, not wanting to push things too quickly, but then Steve grabbed at his collar and pulled him back in with a surprising amount of force for the tiny hybrid.

The second was a bit longer, and Steve's silky soft tail was wrapped around Bucky's wrist and Steve's entire face was a beautiful shade of pink.

"I'll see you tomorrow, kitten," Bucky whispered, nudging his nose against Steve's and gently touching his thick fingers to the delicate skin of his cheek, and there was a pleased hum that came from the hybrid. "Goodnight."

* * *

There were more kisses, and more touches, and some things _further_ than kissing, and lots of going out by themselves without their friends, and it seemed as though even though Steve used to go for pats and cuddles from his friends, sitting on their laps had absolutely never been a thing.

That was just something with Bucky.

When he realized that—after Natasha rolled his eyes, punched him in the arm and plainly stated it because he thought maybe he had just missed those times when Steve had been in others laps because they all got to know him for _years_ before Bucky had come into the picture—there had been an incredibly warm feeling that had kept burning in his stomach for days afterward.

It was the beginning of November, and there was a bite in the air, one that Steve felt more than Bucky and their other friends did because kittens loved the warm and the sun, and it meant the hybrid wrapped himself in layers before he even _thought_ about setting foot outside of his apartment.

Bucky had classes that had ended at two that day, and then a shift at the coffee house that went until seven thirty, and by the time he got back to his tiny, shoe-box apartment, he was hoping that Steve would be up for Skyping and watching a movie at the same time together.

He shook himself off from the light layer of rain that had started falling as he had walked home, and then he noticed a pair of pink and grey sneakers in a much smaller size joined together with his pile beside the door.

He couldn't stop his smile as he took off his jacket and threw it over the back of a the couch, not bothering to hang it properly as his eyes bounced around the kitchen and the tiny lounge, his heart beating fast when he couldn't find the kitten in either.

Given how small his apartment was, that really only left two other options, the bathroom or his bedroom.

Bucky pushed open his bedroom door slowly, and he couldn't help his fond smile as he looked at Steve.

The hybrid was curled up in Bucky's bed, a semi-nest made out of blankets and pillows and even one of Bucky's fluffy sweatshirts—and it didn't escape the brunettes attention that Steve was also _wearing_ one of Bucky's fluffy sweatshirts—and he had Bucky's laptop propped up on one of the pillows with the _Great British Bake Off_ playing.

His big, blue eyes slid to the door as Bucky stood there and a smile quirked his lips, before he was looking back at his show.

Bucky had never actually _given_ Steve a key to his apartment, he had just shown up one day with the spare that Bucky hadn't even realized was missing, and announced that it was now his.

Just like Bucky had never actually _given_ Steve any of his sweatshirts, but the kitten seemed to have almost _all_ of them over at his apartment now, the material swamping his small frame and hanging adorably down over his hands in sweater paws.

Bucky had also never been a fan of gummy worms before, but now he always made sure to get a few packs whenever he went to the grocery store, but maybe that last one was completely on him.

Kittens knew what they wanted and they weren't afraid to go after it, and it seemed as though that was what Steve was doing, and Bucky didn't mind one bit.

"Hey, kitten," Bucky murmured in that soft voice that seemed to come over him whenever he was around Steve.

"Thought you'd be back half an hour ago," was his only response which made Bucky grin as he took off the hoodie he was wearing and tossed it to the corner of the room.

Even after the past few months of _dating_ —because Steve had introduced him to his artsy friend, Peggy Carter, as his boyfriend a while back and Bucky's insides had lit up like a Christmas tree, and he had then made it Facebook official the next day—Steve still acted aloof at times, as though that was the only way to draw in Bucky's attention.

Bucky wasn't sure who the joke was on, though, because Steve didn't have to do _anything_ ; he always had Bucky's attention.

But the snooty little thing he did with his nose and the flick of his tail as though he didn't really care if Bucky was going to curl up next to him on the bed or not was just such a _kitten-ish_ thing to do that Bucky couldn't help but be even more endeared, falling harder in love everyday.

Because then Steve would do things like get up early and meet him outside his early morning mechanics class with a hot cup of cocoa even though he didn't have classes until that afternoon.

And he kept buying Bucky matching pairs of socks—adorable coloured ones with pizza slices and bunny rabbits and cupcakes—because Bucky was terrible at losing one half of the pair but hated wearing mismatched ones.

The socks were all really soft and perfect as well, which made it even better.

And when he got drunk or high, he would whine until Bucky made room for him to climb onto his lap—even if they were at a bar or a club with their friends—and then he would _purr_ and rub his face against Bucky's cheek and neck and Bucky just wanted to sit there with his arms wrapped around the kitten forever.

"You're so pretty, Steve," Bucky couldn't help but comment absently as he peeled off the socks that he had been wearing through the day and tossed them haphazardly around the room—which was _definitely_ the reason why they kept getting separated from each other.

Steve's eyelashes fluttered as he looked up at Bucky, and there was a pink tinge to his upper cheeks, under the faint smattering of freckles he had there, and his ears flicked forward in a way that Bucky knew meant he was happy.

"I got us something from Clint," Steve said by way of response as he waved a hand at something that was on the chipped beside table, and Bucky's attention was drawn to the small ziplock bags with two joints inside.

It was the perfect ending to the day and Bucky let out a happy groan and crossed the gap between the two, leaning down to drop a kiss to Steve's forehead.

"That sounds perfect, kitten," Bucky told him softly and Steve smiled happily to himself as he focused back on the baking show. "I'm just gonna shower, and then we'll smoke up, yeah?"

"Yeah," Steve nodded as he settled back into his nest of blankets and Bucky's sweatshirt. "I'll be here."

Bucky smiled back at him over at him as he pulled out a pair of clean underwear, some sweatpants and a soft tee-shirt to change into after he'd showered and left the bedroom, happy knowing that he would return to his kitten still in his space, all safe and warm.

The brunette didn't take long in the shower—for one, the pipes in the old building he lived in were terrible and creaky and hot water only ever seemed to last for five or six minutes at a time, and secondly, he didn't want to spend anytime away from Steve than necessary—and afterwards he quickly changed and dumped his clothes in the laundry basket in the corner of the room and walked back to his room, still rubbing at his damp hair with his towel.

"Come _on_ ," Steve pouted as though Bucky had been away for a month, not fifteen minutes tops and it made Bucky grin widely.

Bucky got into bed with Steve, all but lifting the hybrid in his curled up position fully off the mattress so that he could make himself comfortable, and then settling the blonde back against his side, and Steve made a little huffing noise under his breath before rubbing his cheek against the soft material of Bucky's shirt, just like Bucky had been hoping he would do, and settling down against his body.

"You know which one is yours?" Bucky asked as he nodded at the two joints in their little ziplock bag, a white and pink lighter with a flowery design resting on top of it.

"Of course. Mine smells better than yours," Steve sniffed at him and Bucky grinned as he reached over Steve to grab the bag and the lighter and bring it to the bed. Steve pushed the laptop away, forgetting about Mary Berry and her judging of bread and turning his focus to Bucky. "That one," he plucked one of the joints out that looked pretty much the same as the other one, leaving the second joint— _without_ the catnip—for Bucky.

"Here you go, baby," Bucky murmured, rasping his thumb over the lighter, the flame dancing in front of them as Steve propped the joint between his lips and leaned forward so that Bucky could light the end.

He's entranced as he watched Steve take in a deep breath, eyes fluttering closed as he inhaled, and his chest expanding as he held the smoke in his lungs, before the smoke curled out of his lips and his eyes opened to half-lidded.

"Thanks, Buck," Steve mumbled and Bucky smiled, leaning in to kiss the tip of Steve's nose before he settled back against his pillows and a blanket that Steve must have dragged out of his cupboard and lit up his own joint.

The smell of weed was going to cling to his curtains and his pillow cases and duvet cover, but he couldn't bring it in him to care.

Usually he tried to keep smoking and drinking out of his room and in the lounge, but it was just so warm and cozy in here, and _Steve_ was settled in here, so there was no way Bucky was about to uproot him to go out to the lounge.

They smoked their way through their respective joints, sharing a few laughs as they felt themselves get more stoned, and their eyes drifted over to the laptop occasionally as the episode drew closer to its end.

By the time they were finished, Steve wasn't curled up quite as tightly as before, his head tipped back to where he had folded Bucky's sweatshirt that he wasn't wearing to cushion his head against the wall, looking up at the ceiling with a dreamy little smile on his face, and Bucky was slumped into the corner, just breathing slowly and watching the final interviews on the baking show.

"Buck?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, kitten?" Bucky twisted his head to look at the blonde.

"Can you fuck me now?"

And he was _still_ playing the whole innocent act, with the pooched out plump, lower lip and the big, blue eyes and the slightly flushed cheeks from the marijuana, even though Bucky knew from experience that he most definitely _wasn't_ as innocent as he played up.

"Shit, Steve..." Bucky squeezed his eyes shut as a bolt of arousal flew through him, and a moment later, there was a small hand on his chest, warm through the thin material of his shirt.

"Please?" Steve asked with a coy smile, tilting his head to the side, ears twitching in his mussed up blonde hair.

Bucky couldn't say no.

He was never really able to say no to Steve.

He never _wanted_ to say no to Steve.

He _really_ didn't want to say no to this.

"In my lap, kitty," Bucky said quietly and Steve blinked up at him, eyes going wide for a moment as though surprised, but then he was quickly spinning himself around and then nearly over-balancing because his movements weren't quite as coordinated as they usually were and Bucky couldn't help his laugh because of the catnip and weed. "Careful, baby," he cautioned as he lifted a hand to rest it on Steve's hip to steady him.

Steve settled over his lap, blankets still tangled around their legs and the air around them hazy from smoke, and with Bucky slumped down against the wall and Steve sitting up in his lap, the blonde actually had a few inches on the brunette for once, and Steve tilted his head to the side.

"We were stoned like this the first time you asked me to come cuddle," Steve commented in a soft voice, rocking forward a little, and Bucky had to bite back a moan at the pressure he felt against his cock.

"You had cuddled with me before. You always wanted attention—you're a brat like that," Bucky replied, his lips curled upward.

"But you had never, like, _said I could_ before," Steve blushed, even though he was obviously trying to act as though he wasn't as affected. The pinkness was beginning to make its way down his throat and under the neckline of the fluffy jersey of Bucky's he was wearing. "I just always kind of—"

"Do what you want?" Bucky offered with a fond smile and Steve narrowed his eyes for a moment before relenting and letting out a giggle.

"Maybe," he agreed and then leaned forward, his forehead pressing against Bucky's.

Their noses bump and they share breaths until Steve bumps his nose against his lovers, eyes never leaving Bucky's, and Bucky's throat clicks as he swallows hard, fingers flexing where they're resting on Steve's narrow hips, itching to slide lower, over his plump ass where he had explored a few times under the satin and lace panties that Steve wore through some of their make out sessions.

Steve's eyebrows pulled together and he licked his lower lip, and he nudged Bucky's nose again, his tail flicking behind him, a mixture of excitement at what was to come, and frustration that Bucky wasn't moving fast enough for him.

"Such a pretty kitty," Bucky breathed out as he lifted one hand to cup Steve's face. "My beautiful kitty." Steve's face was _glowing_ and a low purr began in his chest, something that Bucky usually only got to hear if he had been petting Steve for a while, or if they had been making out, or if Steve was _really_ drunk. "You have no idea how much I adore you." The kittens eyes almost looked glassy, his red lips stretched in a bright smile across his face. Bucky stroked his thumb down Steve's soft cheek, shifting their angle just slightly so that he could touch his mouth to Steve's, their noses still pressed together and their mouths a little smushed, but in the best possible way. "My beautiful Steve," he added, their lips still together, pressing the words into Steve's mouth, letting them dance over Steve's tongue.

"Bucky..." Steve whined and squirmed a little on Bucky's lap, both hands clenching at Bucky's shirt, the tip of his tail flicking before it circled around his waist, warm and soft and silky between their bodies.

"Yeah, kitten? What do you want?" Bucky whispered, even though he knew _exactly_ what Steve wanted.

"I..." Steve blinked at him and for once, it seemed as though he was at a loss for words. Their foreheads were still pressed together and their lips were so close, but Steve just kept opening and closing his mouth. " _Bucky_ ," he settled for whining again, squeezing his eyes shut and rocking forward, over where Bucky's cock was hard inside his sweatpants.

There were shivers running over Steve's skin, underneath the clothes he was wearing, and Bucky could feel them all, and it made him feel surprisingly in control, which wasn't something he _ever_ felt when he was around Steve.

Although...Maybe he had.

There were exceptions.

There had been times when they were making out and they had rolled over so that Bucky's big body was stretched out over Steve's smaller one, and Steve's tail had wound it's way around Bucky's leg as his body had arched up into his, and their size difference was so painfully obvious it made Bucky's cock throb.

And he had noticed a couple of times the way that Steve's body had just _given out_ when he had put his hand on the back of his neck when Steve had gone down on him, sinking to his knees on the threadbare carpet of the kittens bedroom.

So actually...Maybe this shouldn't be a surprise.

"Darling," Bucky stated softly, thumb still rubbing at Steve's cheek, watching the way the kitten's eyes closed and he tilted his head so that it was pressed into Bucky's palm. "Do you think you could be a good boy for me and rub yourself off on my thigh?"

Steve's mewl was high pitched and desperate and Bucky almost came in his pants as Steve's hips began to roll forward, seeking after friction.

He moved, so that he was no longer straddling both of Bucky's thighs, instead moving so that he was just over Bucky's left one, his slim but strong thighs clamping down hard as he bit down on his bottom lip and began to rock.

"B-Bucky," Steve stammered out and Bucky stroked a hand up and down Steve's back, fingers catching on the hem of the sweatshirt he was wearing and tugging at it lightly but not pulling it up as he traced up Steve's spine, even as Steve wiggled and arched his back. " _Please_..." Steve added, sounding a bit more anxious as his movements got faster, although still nowhere near as graceful as he usually was.

"Yeah, kitten? Does that feel good?" Bucky almost cooed, one hand still cupping his face, even as Steve tipped his head back and closed his eyes. His tail was lazily twitching from side to side and the tips of his ears were flickering as his hips jerked forward. "You going to come in your pants for me?" He asked, tilting his head to the side as he watched his lover grind down on his leg. "Mess up those panties that I know you're wearing?" Another shiver wracked through Steve and his lips parted as he began panting. As Bucky's hand trailed back down Steve's spine, this time he slid it underneath the sweatshirt that Steve was wearing, and he wasn't wearing anything else, so Bucky's hand was immediately against soft, warm skin, and Steve's movements began to get more jerky. "That's it, kitty," Bucky's eyes dropped down to Steve's lap, where he could see the outline of the blondes erection, where he could _definitely_ feel it against his thigh. "Come for me."

It spoke to how desperate Steve had been that his whole body started shuddering, as though on command, and then he collapsed forward, his slightly sweaty face in the curve of Bucky's neck, as he let out a long, high pitched sigh, the tension dissipating.

Bucky smiled as he smoothed both hands down Steve's back, resting them over the curve of his ass, very much aware of his own erection and the arousal and weed in his veins, but more than happy to put them off as he waited for Steve to calm down.

The room was quiet for a bit, other than the sounds of Steve's shaky breathing and the noises of the outside city, especially now that the laptop had gone into sleep mode with the show finished, and Bucky blinked lazily as Steve lifted his head slowly to look at the brunette.

Steve's face was flushed and his eyes were glazed and his lips were spit-slick and red from where he had been biting them, and he looked freshly fucked, even though they were both still fully dressed.

"Bucky..." he whined out as he fumbled to rub Bucky through his sweatpants, and the slight pressure immediately made his toes curl. "Please, Buck," his words were just a little slurred and Bucky's whole body was wound tight with desire.

"Alright, sugar," Bucky whispered as he pulled himself into a proper, upright position, away from the wall so that his chest bumped against Steve's and he easily pressed his fingers more firmly into Steve's ass. "But only if you promise me that you're going to come again." Steve was nodding his head rapidly before Bucky even finished his sentence and Bucky smiled as he brushed his lips against Steve's once, twice, a third time, before they connected properly, and Steve's whimpers spilled over Bucky's tongue in the best possible way. "Good kitty," Bucky breathed against his lips as he wrapped an arm tightly around Steve's narrow waist and tipped them slightly to the side so he could fumble around in the the top drawer of the bedside table.

He found what he was looking for, pulling out the expensive bottle of strawberry lube that Steve _insisted_ he get, because he didn't _like_ any of the other types of lube, and the box of condoms Natasha had brought for him optimistically a month ago, even though Bucky had repeated time and time again that they were taking things slow.

Bucky put the box of condoms on the bed close by, one arm still tight around Steve, while he still held the lube, bringing it in between them.

Part of him wanted to get the kitten to turn around, closely watch the tiny pink whole slowly get opened up by his thick fingers, have Steve rock backwards onto him with his tail curled in pleasure, maybe bite down on the pale globes of Steve's ass, leave a few marks.

But this was their first time, and what he wanted _more_ was to watch Steve's face.

"I need you naked, kitty," Bucky murmured, leaning forward to bite down gently on his lower lip, teeth nibbling for a moment, and when he opened his eyes, he was pleased to see the blissed out expression on his lovers face, shoulders slumped low and fingers beginning to curl into Bucky's shirt again, pearly pink painted nails shining.

"You t-too?" Steve stuttered, sounding so adorable, and soft, and beautiful, and Bucky's heart thudded in his chest. "Please?"

"'Course, darling, in a minute," Bucky gave him another soft kiss before leaning back so that he could grip the hem of Steve's— _Bucky's_ —sweatshirt and pulling it upward. It wasn't his first time seeing Steve shirtless, all smooth, hairless skin and little pink nipples and the surprising tattoo over his ribs, a quote from _Les Misérables_ with his mothers date of birth underneath it, but it still stole away Bucky's breath. "So beautiful. So pretty. So good for me..." there was something else Bucky wanted to say as well, but he didn't, he held himself back.

Steve whined and squirmed.

" _Bucky_..." his eyelashes were fluttering and his cheeks were the prettiest shade of pink. The strands of his blonde fringe were sticking to his forehead and Bucky was overwhelmed with the weird impulse to just _lick_ his cheek. "Only good for you..." the words were so quiet that Bucky almost missed them, but he didn't.

"Shit!" Bucky blinked at him, cock jumping. "Yeah? Only for me? All mine?"

Steve's eyes widened, pupils dilated as he stared at the brunette, breathing coming out harsh.

"Only for you," Steve mumbled and Bucky's eyes fell shut, head falling back against the wall for a moment as he processed everything that was happening between them.

"Okay, kitten," he finally managed to say through gritted teeth. "Clothes off."

There was a giggle from Steve, a beautiful, high pitched giggle, and he pulled at Bucky's shirt.

It was all a bit awkward, for them to undress while they were wrapped up in blankets and sheets and pillows were in a nest around them, but they made it work, mainly with Bucky manhandling Steve to move him where he wanted him, and Steve pliantly going wherever he was placed, until they were both naked and Steve was back in Bucky's lap, his tail loosely curled around his waist, all bushy and pinkish-blonde, and his ears were pointed forward, and he was looking at Bucky all coquettishly from under thick eyelashes as though Bucky was the best thing he'd ever seen.

"Prettiest kitty in the world," Bucky traced his thumb over the quote on Steve's pale skin, ' _Even the darkest night will end and the sun will rise_ ', and then began to trail his fingers lower, toward Steve's groin. "You've got the prettiest cock I've ever seen too. So cute."

Steve mewled again, chest shaking and nose twitching, and his tail swished, moving to lay across one of Bucky's thighs and curl toward his waist.

Bucky scratched his short nails lightly down Steve's thighs, watching the goosebumps that rose in their wake, and then reached forward, for Steve's cock.

Before he touched him _there_ , he looked back up, eyes soft and questioning, even though Steve had been pretty vocal about what he wanted, and Steve nodded almost urgently, which made Bucky smile as he wrapped a hand around Steve's cock and gave it a gentle tug.

The response was instantaneous, as Bucky had expected, Steve's back snapping into an arch and his tail suddenly flicking up so that it was ramrod straight behind him and his ears flattening for a moment.

" _Bucky_..." Steve sighed in his beautiful voice.

"Does it feel good, sugar?" Bucky whispered and Steve nodded his head so quickly that his teeth clacked against each other. "Who's making you feel good?" He asked, now knowing that Steve was willing to say that _thing_ that he had bitten back before.

" _You_ , only you," Steve gasped as Bucky's hand began to move faster, Steve's cock still sticky with his come from his earlier orgasm, even though Bucky had half cleaned him on his pants when they had undressed, and he was already almost completely hard again. "Just yours, only yours, your good boy—" Steve cut off with a hiccup and there were tears in the corners of his eyes as Bucky began moving his hand faster, from the combination of how good it felt, and the over-sensitivity.

"That's right, darling, only mine," Bucky gave Steve's cock one last squeeze before he snapped the cap off the lube and poured some on his fingers.

He wanted to see every expression on Steve's face when he touched him _there_ for the first time.

He'd gotten Steve off a handful of times, although more over the phone and Skype than actually in person, but when it had been when they were together, it had only been a few messy handjobs and a blowjob.

This was different.

This was _so different_.

Bucky's slick fingers ghosted over Steve's sac, which made him shiver and shake, and then they moved lower, and lower, until he felt the tip of his index finger rub against the baby-soft skin of his hole, and Steve jerked again, biting down so hard on his bottom lip that it went completely white.

"Does that feel good, kitten?" Bucky murmured and Steve just let out a whimper from somewhere deep in his throat. Bucky kept rubbing his slick finger against Steve's hole, his other arm banded around the smaller mans waist to keep him firmly in his lap, and as he edged the tip in, Steve shook and whined, trying to roll himself down, trying to take more and more of Bucky. "Tell me if you need me to slow down, kitty, okay?"

Steve just nodded, looking hazy.

Bucky slid his finger inside Steve, and his cock was jerking against his stomach at how hot and tight Steve was around the digit.

Steve took him so well, the movements of his hips pausing for a moment as he adjusted and then almost straight away beginning to roll back.

Bucky brought their lips together, wet and messy, and Steve whimpered into his mouth, his noises almost as beautiful as he was.

He adjusted to Bucky's second finger just as well, and he pouted like the bratty little kitten he was when Bucky pulled them both out to re-coat his fingers in lube before the tips of three fingers were pressing back at his hole.

"There we go, darling," Bucky watched in awe as Steve's eyes rolled back at the intense pressure, the slight sting and burn, and the pleasure that made his thighs seize up and pull a long, low sound from his chest. "You take it so well, sugar. Like you were made for me." Steve's eyes snapped back open at that, although his pupils had all but taken over his iris, the blue of his eyes barely visible, and his lips were parted. "You're going to feel amazing around my cock." Steve jerked and his eyelids began to slip. "No, kitten, I want you to look at me," Bucky requested softly. Steve blinked and drowsily tried to keep his eyes open, locked on Bucky's. "That's it. That's better. Want to see those eyes." Steve's lips curled in a soft, sweet smile just as Bucky's fingers curled inside of him, brushing against that spot that he knew would have Steve seeing stars, and Steve cried out, body lurching forward even as he forced his eyes to stay open and connected with Bucky's. "That feel good, kitty? Does that feel good?"

"Y-yes. So good, _s-so good_ ," Steve's words were coming out in a babble as he began to move his hips, knees digging into the mattress below them as he tried to ride Bucky's fingers as best he could in their position, even though Bucky's wrist was at a bit of an awkward angle. "So good, so good," he kept repeating and Bucky smiled as he leaned in, lips brushing against Steve's temple. "W-want you," Steve managed to say as he clenched around Bucky's fingers and Bucky smiled.

"Yeah, kitten. Of course," he nuzzled his nose against Steve's, and Steve let out a sweet noise before it shifted to a gasp as Bucky pulled his fingers out of Steve with a lewd, squelching sound.

Steve shuffled back on Bucky's lap, and his small hands reached out for Bucky, looking up at the bigger man with questioning eyes, and it wasn't until Bucky nodded that his fingers curled themselves around Bucky's hard cock.

His thumb pressed into the slit, gathering the precome before lifting it back to his mouth and the tip of his tongue cleaned the clear fluid off, the kitten letting out a little moan that made Bucky shift underneath him, forcing himself not to thrust upward.

The kittens touch was light and teasing, and Bucky was chewing down on his lip as he watched Steve try to curl his fingers right around his cock, but they couldn't quite go around all the way.

With how on edge Bucky was, it only took a few minutes of Steve's dry-palmed handjob before he felt himself getting closer, and he circled his fingers around Steve's dainty wrist, bringing it up to kiss the tips of his fingers, then the palm of his hand and then the pulse point of his wrist, and Steve giggled and blushed and his ears flickered adorably and Bucky _had_ to close the tiny distance between them to kiss him.

Their tongues moved together, heated and wet, Steve relenting easily under Bucky, letting his body be held tight and his body moved closer and closer, arms wrapped loosely around Bucky's broad shoulders as Bucky sucked at his tongue.

"Are you ready, kitten?" Bucky asked, voice husky as he pulled back just enough to be able to speak.

"I've _been_ ready, Bucky," Steve responded, sounding a little sulky, lower lip stuck out, but when Bucky nipped at it with sharp teeth, he hissed and melted.

"Okay, darling," Bucky murmured, moving one hand to reach out for the box of condoms. He'd taken of the plastic wrap around the outside, so that was one less thing to worry about, but he had to scrabble to open the box, and then get out the first strip of condoms and tear one off, and when he looked back up at Steve, the kitten was watching him with an impatient but amused expression. "I'm getting there!" Bucky reassured him playfully as Steve began wiggling around on his lap, tipping himself forward so that he was laid against Bucky, making little noises and rubbing himself against Bucky's chest and neck, his soft ears twitching against Bucky's cheek. Bucky rubbed a hand up Steve's back as he _finally_ managed to get a condom out of its packet, and threw away the rest of the rubbish to be dealt with later. "I need you to sit up, kitten."

There was another pout, one that Bucky was getting used to but would forever be a sucker for, but Steve listened, making room so that Bucky could roll the condom over his cock and Steve snatched up the lube before Bucky could get it, pouring it on his own, dainty fingers and then began to smear it over Bucky's cock.

"I want you _in me_ , Bucky," Steve whispered, eyes big and glossy.

"Such a needy kitty," Bucky teased fondly, before his big hands splayed out on Steve's waist and began moving him lifting him easily and positioning him over his cock. Steve was flexible— _incredibly_ so—and when Bucky had him in the right spot, he pushed Steve's thighs even further apart on his lap, so they were all the way open. "Another time, I want you on my lap backwards." Steve's body seemed to vibrate at that. "I want you to ride me and I want to hold that gorgeous ass of yours open so I can see your hole eating me up."

Steve seemed ready to shake apart at the seams.

The head of Bucky's cock nudged against Steve's hole, and he stiffened for a moment, before his body relaxed and he began pressing down.

As Bucky slid inside Steve's tight heat, he felt as though he blacked out for a moment, hands clenched on Steve's thighs, and he felt the soft hairs of Steve's tail as it stroked his arm, and that grounded him, making his eyes focus on the kitten in front of him, who looked positively _wrecked_.

"Oh, darling," Bucky lunged forward, attaching his lips to Steve's and kissing him with everything he had as he rolled his hips upward. Steve's lips were cushiony and soft and he was letting out continuous little noises that made Bucky's cock twitch inside him. The way that Steve just gave himself up to Bucky, making ' _unh-unh-unh_ ' noises as Bucky began rolling his hips faster, it was the most intoxicating and powerful feeling that Bucky had ever felt, and he felt so honored that Steve trusted him. He tried to pour everything he felt into the kiss, one hand moving to cup the back of Steve's head, his thumb massaging the base of one of Steve's ears, the other spread out over his lower back. "So good for me, darling. Such a good kitty."

"B- _Bucky_ ," Steve whimpered and Bucky nodded.

"Are you going to come again for me, kitten?" Bucky asked, lips still pressed to Steve's, no longer in a kiss, just another part of their bodies connecting.

"I-I—" Steve was trying to grind himself forward, chase after friction of his cock pressed sloppily against Bucky's stomach, which had already been smeared with his own precome, but was now also messy with Steve's leftover come and now his fresh precome. "I wanna— _unh_ —"

"Yeah, darling, you come whenever you want," Bucky began to focus more on thrusting upwards, holding onto Steve's waist and head tightly, supporting him as he slid almost all the way out, and then pushed all the way back in, his balls slapping against Steve's ass. "Want you to come for me." Bucky's breathing was coming out short and hard as his own orgasm tightened at the base of his spine, sending sparks of blinding heat through his limbs, but he wanted Steve to come first. "Come on, kitten," Bucky encouraged, and the hand on Steve's back slipped a bit lower, stroking at Steve's tail for only the second or third time since they had begun dating.

That did it.

Steve's whine was loud and desperate as he came all over himself and Bucky, humping himself forward against Bucky's stomach and then back against his cock to chase after the rest of his high, and Bucky held him tightly as he let himself fall over the edge as well.

When Bucky's breathing had evened out again, he realized that Steve was purring—pretty loudly, actually—and rubbing his face against Bucky's neck, the vibrations from the kitten running through Bucky's body.

"God, I adore you," Bucky breathed out and there was a muted giggle from Steve.

One of Bucky's hands was still resting on Steve's tail, and he absently stroked his fingers through the fur, making Steve's purring even louder, and the blonde turned his face fully into Bucky's neck, pressing a couple of light kisses against the sweaty skin.

"I think I might love you," Steve mumbled, lips mouthing at Bucky's skin softly, just under his ear.

Bucky blinked and then the dopiest smile spread across his face.

"I think I might love you too, kitten," he whispered as he leaned forward to drop kisses against Steve's shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo? What do you think, hmm?
> 
> Let me know!
> 
> Also, feel free to hit me up on my socials, I'm always down to chat or bounce ideas off!  
> Twitter: [CalamitySerene](https://twitter.com/CalamitySerene)  
> Tumblr: [SereneCalamity](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/serenecalamity)
> 
> xxx


End file.
